


Challenge Accepted

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Cock Rings, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermione is a sex kitten, Hot Sex, Love Letters, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Cormac McLaggen, POV Hermione Granger, Pining, Public Sex, Squirting, hot boy McLaggen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: or the one in which Hermione gifts Cormac a fancy new ringHermione, fed up with the amount of letters being sent to her by Cormac McLaggen, decides to agree to go on a date with him.But with one condition.~Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020~
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 191
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> hi hello,
> 
> I have written a slightly cracky, very smutty fic for my first addition to Hermione's Haven Bingo event.
> 
> This has also been very coerced by my friend Randi, TheUltimateUndesirable, and all the members of Hermione's Nook Restricted Section group chat. 
> 
> Thanks for the push and the inspiration, ya'll.
> 
> big beta love to [KoraKunkel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKunkel/pseuds/KoraKunkel) ! ~love you bby~
> 
> enjoy~  
> xoxox

**Challenge Accepted**

by FaeOrabel

for- TheUltimateUndesirable

Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Square O3: **Cock Ring**

****

* * *

**HPOV**

Hermione had to do something. This was getting out of control.

Now, he was sending her owls to her place of _work_. If he knew anything about Hermione, then he knew that would absolutely not fly. 

Apparently, all he knew was what he wanted to do to her with his tongue, which he had mentioned in the 

_Last-_

_Six-_

_Letters-_

In agonizing, stomach-dropping detail. Hermione would’ve been impressed, if not for the fact she received the first one—just in that particular string of letter—at Sunday brunch at the Burrow, and the most recent here at work. 

The contents made her go red from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. 

She had to admit, he was quite imaginative.

Once work was over for the day, Hermione Floo’d straight to Luna’s.

With an annoyed huff, she threw the letters—all 46 of them—down on Luna’s dining room table and proceeded to pace the length of the woman’s kitchen multiple times.

“Is this why you’ve been absolutely infested this last month, Hermione?” Luna asked airily as she picked up one of the letters and started to read. 

“Yes, Luna. It is,” Hermione continued her pacing as the girl read, used to Luna’s comments about her imaginary creatures after years of friendship. 

“Oh my… he should consider writing a romance novel,” Luna commented, sifting through to the next letter... and the one after that, and the one after that until she finally read through all of them, blushing when getting to the last six. The worst ones of the bunch, in Hermione’s opinion.

“Well?” Luna asked.

“Well, what?” Hermione snapped and finally sat down across from her, her hands threading through her hair as she held her head. 

“Are you going to accept or not?” 

Hermione choked and reached for the glass of wine Luna had poured for her upon her arrival.

“Of course, I’m not going to accept!” Hermione positively screeched. 

“Why not?” Luna asked innocently, sipping on her own glass and fanning her heated cheeks with one of the stray letters. 

“Well, because—because he’s— Of course, I’m not going to accept!” Hermione sputtered, unsure why she was so adamant about not going on a date with him. That’s all he’s been after, of course. ‘ _One date, that’s all I want_.’ 

“You remember what he was like in school, Luna. Why on earth would I accept? Especially after all this?” She indicated to the pile, now strewn across the table. 

“Well, we’ve all changed a bit since then, haven’t we? Besides, I think _all this_ , as you put it, is why you should accept. It seems like you would have an awfully good time,” Luna reasoned. Hermione did _not_ want to admit that she was starting to see where the blonde was coming from. 

“Luna—”

“No, Hermione,” Luna interrupted. “I truly think you should accept, and if you’re really so dead set against it, then give him a conditional yes.”

“A conditional yes?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, like a caveat. Something he has to do in order for you to truly say yes,” Luna’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Something she had gained from spending way too much time with the twins, in Hermione’s opinion, even if she did save Fred’s life. 

“Like what?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair. She would not admit that she pouted slightly because of how much sense the other girl made. 

“Do I really need to remind you of who _you_ were back in school? Weren’t you the one who made that ingenious contract in your fifth year?” Luna goaded.

“You want me to make a contract for him?” Hermione blanched, now she was a little lost with Luna’s line of thinking. 

“Not necessarily that far, but something similar. If you’re unsure of what you would have him do, I can offer a suggestion. I just got Harry something to spice things up and he’s practically more attached to it than I am.”

“Ew, Luna,” Hermione gagged slightly. “Not that I want to know about yours and Harry’s sex life, but I’m interested to see what you would suggest.”

“One moment,” Luna got up and walked out of the kitchen. Hermione heard her steps go upstairs, assumingly to their bedroom. 

Hermione smiled at a nearby picture of Luna and Harry’s wedding, their bodies moving into position and smiles wide on their faces before the flash went off. They had married two years out of Hogwarts shortly after dating once Ginny finally came out of the closet during her second season of playing for the Harpies. 

Luna returned with a velvet box much like the one Harry had used to propose to her. 

She slid it across the table to Hermione and took a sip of her wine, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Hermione looked at her suspiciously and took a sip of her own wine in order to steel herself for whatever was in the unassuming little box. Cracking the lid, confusion replaced suspicion at the small silver ring sitting inside.

“Luna, I’m only accepting a date with him. A ring is a bit much, don’t you think?” Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to close the little box and toss it back when Luna spoke. 

“It expands when you take it out of the box, Hermione. It’s not a ring for his finger.”

After taking the ‘ring’ out of the box and seeing how much it expanded, Hermione spat her wine out across the table and all over her now ruined letters.

  
  


* * *

**CPOV**  
  


Cormac felt very confident as he got out of the shower and towelled off his hair. He was getting ready for a date.

 _The_ date.

The date he had been working up to for almost two months. 

He first got bit by the bug back in Hogwarts when Hermione had asked him to Slughorn's Christmas Party. 

He knew she was doing it to make Weasley jealous, but he didn't care because he saw then that she was fit and she only became more attractive over the years. When his last fling had fallen out, he had auspiciously bumped into Granger at the Ministry the next day. 

Cormac became a professional Quidditch player after Hogwarts, something that usually helped him land a one night stand here and there. He was the reserve Keeper for Pride of Portree, and while he didn't see a whole lot of playtime, he did get a whole lot of attention from the fans. Girls figured he was more approachable, an easy target since he wasn't as famous as the first string Keeper. 

He absolutely did not mind this, though, because Cormac didn't mind anything that kept his dick wet and his bed warm. 

With a quick glance in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. All he had to do now was go on one date with Hermione and she would finally be his. 

Surprisingly, Hermione was the only person he didn't see wanting to give up after he finally got her. There was just something so alluring about the girl that had him convinced he'd be interested for a long time if she would just finally date him. 

Cormac never voiced these things aloud though, because feelings were seen as just so... unmanly. 

After getting dressed, he put on his favorite cologne, the one he only used for holidays and special events. It had a special brand of pheromones mixed in that were sure to entice Hermione. 

Cormac would not mess up his one chance to finally have the girl that had kept his interest all these years. Even though their relationship never progressed in Hogwarts, Cormac knew in the back of his mind that he subtly compared every girl he had been with to the bushy-haired know-it-all from his school years. 

Other girls were just so _boring_. 

He knew he had messed it up back then, so focused on impressing her that night that all he had done was talk about himself. He rattled on and on about his own accomplishments that he failed to acknowledge hers and give her the attention _she_ deserved. 

Well, not again.

He gelled his long hair perfectly, he had grown it out for the season since the helmets protected his hair anyway. 

Smiling at his reflection again, he finally sat down on his bed and pulled out the letter Hermione sent him with firm instructions to open thirty minutes before their date. He had said in his last letter to her that he would do _anything_ for her to finally accept and she surprisingly took him up on the offer. 

"Well, this should be interesting," Cormac smirked and looked up at the clock on his nightstand.

He wanted to make sure he followed her instructions to a T so he waited until the clock read exactly 6:30pm.

He put his thumb under the fold, ripped the letter open excitedly, put the black envelope enclosed in the first one to the side, and read the letter.

" _Cormac,_

_You said you would do anything to go on a date with me, so I intend to collect on that with a little challenge for you._

_In the black envelope, you will find a series of pictures. Pictures that you may realize make you feel a certain way. If they do, then a spell will enable according to those feelings and the challenge will begin. If you succeed in the challenge then you will earn the right to a second date, if you fail, then this will be the first, and last date, we will ever go on._

_I wish you only the best._

_Hermione_

_PS you will find that you will want to arrive promptly to my flat as soon as the spell is enacted, as I am sure it will. Be quick, Cormac. See you soon."_

Well, Cormac was definitely curious. He had no idea what his future witch was up to, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. 

He quickly put the letter to the side and tore open the black envelope. 

Inside was the last thing Cormac ever expected to see. At least, he didn't expect to see it before their date even began. 

It was a series of ten photos.

All of Hermione.

_All in different lingerie._

She had sent him a tasteful, but sexy, magical boudoir set and Cormac was not surprised when he found himself very hard, _very quickly_ , from staring at the different movements she was doing in each photo that highlighted the different lingerie she had chosen.

He held his head a moment as he went through the photos, as the rush of blood to other regions had him a bit light-headed. Staring at the photos, he felt a tingle at the base of his cock and ballsack.

"What the hell?" Cormac yelped and unzipped his pants quickly. 

What he found was even more unexpected than the set of photos. 

A ring.

A magical ring, wrapped around his cock that he knew was used in sex play to make the man last longer, fully shutting off his ability to come. 

"Oh my god, the cheeky little _witch_!" Cormac yelled, but it held an air of laughter and excitement. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think Hermione's challenge would have to do with something sexual. He figured it would be a test of his brains. 

Quickly fixing his pants back to rights, he left his flat quicker than he ever had for a date, excitement coursing through his veins. He apparated outside the door of the address she had sent him earlier in the week and knocked frantically. 

Checking his watch, he saw everything that had transpired only took ten whole minutes, and he was effectively twenty minutes early for his date. 

When Hermione answered the door, Cormac choked and his dick twitched in the confines of his new cock ring. 

The girl of his dreams was wearing the dress he never knew he needed. 

The tight, black, lace dress, that only covered the essentials. Beneath the see-through lace, Cormac could literally see the milky white skin gracing the entirety of her body. There wasn't even a nude slip!

The lace congregated more thoroughly at Hermione's nipples, blocking them from view. It also became thicker in front and back of her more sensitive areas, but the rest was wide open for him to feast his eyes on.

Cormac wanted to rip it off of her. 

Hermione smirked at him and then looked pointedly down to the tent in his trousers. A quite sizable tent, if you asked him.

"Hello, Cormac," she crooned and reached up to caress his cheek. 

He groaned and leant into her touch.

"You’re an evil, evil, witch, you know that?" Cormac said and lifted his arms in order to grab her.

"Oh no, no, no, Cormac. Remember the rules from the first letter?" Hermione said and stepped back giving him a more full view. 

"No touching. Right," he sighed. "For the entirety of the date?"

"Hmmm," Hermione tapped her chin and walked closer, leaning up to put her mouth right next to his ear, "Until I say you've been a good boy."

Cormac shivered from her hot breath and stepped back so he didn't break the rules and grab her. Instead, he held his elbow out, for she was allowed to touch him of course, and waited for her to take it. 

"Shall we head to the restaurant, then?" Cormac asked, pasting on an alluring smile. 

"You won't feel awkward with your little friend making quite the appearance, will you?" Hermione asked and looked down at his pants again.

"Not at all. I'm with a beautiful woman, my body reacting to it should only be expected," Cormac explained lightly, hoping he sounded convincing. 

Hermione giggled slightly and took his arm. 

They apparated together outside the restaurant and got in the queue. The host looked up over his glasses and at Hermione, choking as soon as he took in her attire. 

"Uh, um, do you—do you have a reservation?" he asked, his eyes trailing slowly up and down the entirety of her body.

Cormac growled in order to get the man's attention, and when he finally tore his eyes from Hermione, Cormac smiled tightly.

"Reservation under McLaggen, if you please." Cormac said roughly but still in his most polite tone. Of course, he couldn't blame the guy, but he already felt very possessive of Hermione even though he hadn't even earned their second date yet. 

The host quickly straightened up and blushed a bright red, glanced down at Cormac's situation, and turned away with the menus in hand just as quickly.

Cormac felt good about the other man's reaction to his... size, but he didn't let it show lest Hermione found him arrogant. He was just happy to be gifted.

The host set their menus on the table, and mumbled about their server being there soon. Forgetting to mention the server's name, he quickly retreated back to his podium at the front of the restaurant.

The best thing about the restaurant that Cormac had chosen was the amount of privacy. Every table was magically enabled with notice-me-not charms on everyone except their waiter. Cormac had no idea how useful that would be until he had seen Hermione in her dress and got gifted with his ring. 

Which, now focused on it, was making his cock throb in ways with which he was unfamiliar. 

Cormac was known amongst the Quidditch groupies for his endurance, but he'd never been unable to deflate or come for this length of time. 

He was pretty sure his cock had leaked a little when Hermione turned away from him and he had seen that the back of her dress was open with only a single line of extra dark lace hiding her ass crack from view. Cormac was definitely an ass man, and Hermione had one to die for. 

Finally sitting, Cormac adjusted his throbbing cock inside his trousers and put his hand across the table for Hermione to take should she so choose. 

She smirked at him and rested her hand in his. 

"I must say, this is going to be an evening I will surely not forget for a very long time," Cormac smiled his winning smile at her. 

"I would hope that this would be an unusual experience for you," Hermione commented. 

"If I'm being honest, I've actually never worn one of these. It would be surprisingly easy to forget about if it weren't for the vision you present in front of me." Cormac picked up the menu with his other hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "Speaking of your beauty, I was pleasantly surprised by those pictures. Will I be allowed to keep them?"

"Thank you," Hermione blushed slightly, "Luna Lovegood helped me with them. And I guess, if you would like to." 

Cormac could tell Hermione was trying to be nonchalant about the gift, but was actually slightly embarrassed about his wanting to keep them.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can concede that I’ll only keep them if I succeed at your challenge and win a second date," Cormac relented even if giving up those pictures would be more painful than a Bludger to the chest. 

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She then straightened up and gathered an air of confidence around her like a blanket. 

"You never did say _how_ I would win this challenge of yours, or even what the challenge technically was," Cormac mentioned with a raised eyebrow, searching her face.

"Well, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out as the date progresses," Hermione smirked at Cormac and winked, finally putting her full attention on the menu. 

Their waiter arrived not a second later and asked for their drink order. Hermione ordered a glass of red wine and Cormac followed her lead, but ordered the full bottle for their table. 

* * *

**HPOV**

Hermione smiled at Cormac, thankful for his generosity. He was definitely spoiling her by buying a full bottle; the wine she chose was not inexpensive. 

Looking back to the menu, she made a show of trying to decide on what she wanted to eat. In reality, Luna and she had poured over the menu several times in order to choose the most erotic food she could. 

Hermione had to be at her most tempting, which is why Luna transfigured one of her plain black dresses into the one she had on now. She also chose her highest heels and turned them into sharp stilettos with a peek-a-boo toe. With her red painted toes peeking from the opening, they were very much the epitome of 'fuck me' heels. 

Hermione wasn’t sure if she had ever dressed so… provocatively. Normally, she would shudder at the attention she gained from dressing like this, but Cormac’s little show at the host stand had ignited an unfamiliar feeling in her belly. She was not a possession to be owned, but it seemed she did not mind a _little_ possessive behavior. It made her feel even more sexy. 

The way Cormac had been looking at her all night, alone, made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet. 

“So, how have you been, Cormac?” Hermione asked. “I haven’t seen you other than that quick run-in at the Ministry.”

“I’ve been great, actually! I’m a reserve seeker for Pride of Portree, and it’s been amazing to be able to play even just the couple of times I have. I was at the Ministry that day as a representative of the team so we could pick up our upcoming schedule,” Cormac explained, but he sounded different than he used to in school. Whereas before he sounded like he was owed a position on the team because he was so great, he just sounded grateful for what he’d been given and was happy to be simply a _part_ of a team. 

“That’s wonderful, Cormac,” Hermione answered sincerely. 

The waiter came back, dropped off their wine, and poured a small sample for Hermione to taste. Even though Hermione already knew she loved the wine, she took a small sip, staring into Cormac’s eyes the entire time. His expression darkened when her tongue slipped out licking a stray drop off her bottom lip. 

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” Hermione said and the waiter filled their glasses and then asked after appetizers. 

“Would you like any, Hermione?” Cormac asked, differing to her just the way she had hoped he would.

“I’m actually really interested in the assorted cheese plate and the… oysters,” Hermione said this directly to Cormac so he would understand that she wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

Cormac smirked, taking up her challenge, “Anything the lady wants, the lady gets.”

The waiter, either ignoring or oblivious to the tension, walked away with their order.

“So, Hermione,” Cormac started and then took a sip of wine, “I have a slightly impolite question to ask, but I truly am just curious.”

“What is it, Cormac?” Hermione purred his name and shifted so her breasts were more prominent. 

“How do ladies wear underwear in a dress like that?”

“We don’t,” Hermione smirked.

Cormac choked on his saliva, so he took a gulp of water to try and alleviate the pressure. “Right,” he said, finally getting his breath back. “So, what are you doing in the Ministry now?” 

“Oh, I don’t work at the Ministry anymore,” Hermione answered. “Just happened to be there that day we saw each other to get a building permit.”

Cormac’s eyebrows raised, “A building permit?”

“Yes, Harry and I are setting up an orphanage for the war orphans. I only worked at the Ministry so I could understand the in’s and out’s since Harry didn’t want anything to do with them. The Minister was very accommodating because he is an old friend, and gave me an assistant position under him.” Hermione explained and was delighted when Cormac seemed actually intrigued and his eyes didn’t glaze over with boredom. 

“Well, I can’t really blame Harry for his position on politics. They never really tried to endear themselves to him, did they? But that’s very nice of you to do the so-called dirty work for him so you all could be more successful in your venture. How is it going?” Cormac asked and the waiter returned with their appetizers. 

Hermione saw Cormac adjust himself again under the table and decided to amp up the ante. 

“It’s going very well, actually. The building should be done within the year and then we can actually house more children than what currently fits in Harry’s home at Grimmauld Place,” Hermione slowly took her foot out of her heel and reached it across the spanse underneath the table to rest next to Cormac’s. 

“That’s… wonderful,” Cormac cleared his throat to avoid his voice breaking when he felt her foot. 

“I just love cheese plates, don’t you?” Hermione asked and dipped a slice of pita in the melted portion of white cheese. Cormac reached for a sliced piece of sharp cheese, but paused when he saw Hermione bring the melted cheese to her lips. 

Hermione would never admit that she had practiced this with Luna, thoroughly scarring Harry. It was only fair, she mused, since knowing he had a favorite cock ring had similarly scarred her.

The cheese dribbled slightly down her chin as she put the pita slice in her mouth, and she stared into Cormac’s eyes while licking it off as slowly as possible. The extra cheese she sucked from her finger with an audible _pop_.

Cormac groaned and his hand disappeared under the table. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Of course not,” Hermione smiled and went for another slice of pita. “I just like to play with my food.”

Cormac picked up the whole plate and moved it to his side of the table. 

“No, you can have the cold cheese like a good girl and not give me images,” Cormac said, and passed her a few slices on an appetizer plate. 

Hermione pouted, but then raised an eyebrow and went for an oyster. Cormac looked victorious as if he was sure there was no way for her to make slurping an oyster sexy. 

Oh, how wrong he was; Hermione had also practiced this. 

When she brought the oyster up, she tilted her head back so that all that was on display was her elongated neck. With one hand wrapped around the side of her neck, she made sure to slurp as loudly as possible. Then, while her neck was extended, she swallowed so he saw her throat bob. 

When she finally looked back at Cormac, his jaw hung limply. “Merlin’s ball’s, Hermione,” he grumbled and handed her back the cheese plate. 

Hermione smiled triumphantly and wiped the salt water off her lip with her thumb. Her deep red lipstick was charmed not to smudge and it was working perfectly. 

She started rubbing Cormac’s calf with her foot and his eyes snapped up to her from the oyster he was getting ready to eat. Hermione just sipped her wine, giving off the perfect picture of innocence. 

Cormac sighed and closed his eyes as if steeling himself for her continual teasing. 

When the appetizers were almost done, Hermione having used the cheese and oysters multiple times to show Cormac what her lips and tongue were capable of, the waiter appeared to take their entrée order. 

“I’ll have the lamb chops,” ordered Cormac and then looked at Hermione, handing the menu to the waiter.

“I’d like the sausage and potatoes with the cream and mushroom sauce,” Hermione looked at Cormac. “Please.”

Cormac glared playfully at her, shaking his head in disbelief as the waiter left. 

“Do you give up?” Hermione asked. 

“Give up?” Cormac furrowed his eyebrows. 

“If it’s too much for you, we can end the date now and I can charm that little ring off so you can come to your heart's content,” Hermione raised a brow and smiled. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a _little_ ring, and no. I don’t give up. Bring it on, Granger,” Cormac smiled wide and refilled their wine. Hermione took that opportunity to bring her foot higher to his thigh, rubbing lightly. “Not. Fair.”

* * *

When the entrée’s finally arrived, Cormac was relieved, hoping it would distract Hermione from the constant torture she was dishing out. Her foot never stopped rubbing up and down his thigh, getting closer to his cock with every minute. 

Not only did Cormac not want to concede, but he did not want to come until he was fully sheathed inside her tight little pussy. 

Cormac touched the ‘do not disturb’ button on their table when they finally had all their food and the empty appetizer plates were taken away. 

“So, that was your challenge then?” Cormac asked as he cut his lamb. 

“Hmm?” Hermione asked as she added salt and pepper to her potatoes. 

“See how long it would take until I cave and ravage you the way I’ve wanted to since I opened that damn envelope?” he clarified. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe it was to see how good you could be? You know only good boys get to come, Cormac,” Hermione answered lightly and stabbed a sausage dripping in that damned white sauce. 

Cormac was transfixed as she brought the meat to her lips, wrapping them around the sausage. She sank it slowly into her mouth, letting the sauce gather at the corners of her lips and slowly drip down her chin. Cormac was shocked at how far she was able to take the sausage down her throat. 

He groaned when she brought it back out and then sank it in again, taking a bite. When she swallowed, she licked the sauce off her lips in the same manner she teased him with the cheese. 

Then taking a spoonful of potatoes, she licked it off the spoon as slowly as she could, staring into his eyes the entire time. 

Taking a deep breath, Cormac tried to focus on his own meal, but as soon as he was about to take a bite of lamb, Hermione’s toe grazed his throbbing length. Cormac almost swallowed the entire piece. 

Gathering his wits, he stared at her as he played nonchalant and ate his food in silence while her big toe grazed his whole shaft lightly. 

“You’re killing me here, Hermione,” Cormac said softly, a note of pleading to his voice.

Hermione chuckled lightly, “And what do you intend to do about that Cormac? Tell me everything you’d like to do with your tongue in a letter I’m forced to read over Sunday brunch with my. Entire. Family?” 

Realization hit Cormac like a truck. “I didn’t mean for you to _read_ the letters right when you _got them,_ woman!”

“I was at a table with _both_ Weasley twins, McLaggen! Of course they were going to hound me until I finally opened the damn letter!”

Cormac turned white, “They didn’t make you read it out loud, did they?”

Hermione looked curious at his reaction. “No, thankfully I was able to hide in the bathroom when I realized the content.” 

“Listen, Hermione, I am _so_ sorry that you got one of those in front of your family. I was just so anxious to send it because I had that night free and thought if you chose that night as the night for a date, then I’d be available for you,” Cormac explained, reaching out to grasp her hand on the table. 

“And the one I received _at work_?” Hermione challenged. 

“I didn’t think you’d still be at work at seven on a bloody Friday night, Hermione!” Cormac pleaded and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Really, he wasn’t that upset, this whole night had been a blast, but the need for release was starting to wear on him. 

Hermione looked properly chastised as she took a normal bite of her potatoes and brought her foot back to her side of the table. Hermione then looked at their clasped hands. 

“You broke the rules,” she whispered softly. 

“What?” Cormac asked. 

“You touched me,” Hermione lifted their hands. 

Cormac's heart practically stopped and his face fell. “Does that mean we won’t be going on another date?” He asked softly, dreading the answer. “I know I was a git back in school, Hermione. But I was just so anxious to impress you that I ended up focusing on myself that whole night, and before the horrid excuse of a kiss, I’m pretty sure my punch was spiked because all I could remember thinking was that I had to kiss you or I would literally die. It wore off afterwards, but I’d lost track of you and could never explain. I figured the best thing to do for both of us after that night was to give you your space… and lick my wounds.” 

Cormac looked down at the table and hoped she didn’t reject him. While the date was nothing like he had imagined, he thought that they at least had a great time so far tonight. He found that he didn’t mind relinquishing some control over to Hermione; it actually made him feel more powerful. But if she didn’t have a good time, then she was well within her rights to reject him. He just hoped she did it quickly. 

“Take my hand again,” Hermione said.

Cormac looked back up. “What?”

“Take my hand. Now.”

Cormac did as asked and she stood, dragging him up behind her. She then made him trail after her across the restaurant to he didn’t know where, for he was glued to her bum in her dress. It was mouth watering. 

Cormac finally looked up when he heard her open a door. Why did she lead him to the loo?

Hermione tugged him inside and slammed the door shut, pulling her wand out of a thigh sheath that made her dress ride up slightly. Cormac groaned at the sight and then tried to focus on the spells she was casting on the door. 

“What’re we doing, Hermione?” Cormac asked, wondering if he was really about to get to do what he thought he was going to get to do. 

“Challenge is off,” Hermione said breathlessly and tossed her wand at the sink. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

Her lips captured his in a fervent kiss, and Cormac was only stunned a breath of a second before he reciprocated the kiss. They danced with tongue and lips as he devoured her mouth, and he shoved her up against the wall, grinding his hips into hers so she could feel how hard he had been all night long.

“Thank Merlin,” Cormac breathed and gripped her hips tightly. 

Hermione whimpered and dug her hands into his hair while Cormac let his lips trail down her neck to the junction of her shoulder. He sucked hard and left a deep bruise that wouldn't be fading for a couple of days. 

“Oh my god,” Hermione moaned and then pushed him away from him slightly.

Disappointment filled his chest until she dropped to her knees, kicking her shoes across the room. He watched her enraptured as she undid his belt, similarly throwing it to the side, and basically tore his trousers open and shucked them, and his underwear, down his legs. She pushed him back by his thighs until he was pushed up against the bathroom stall. 

Looking up at him slightly, Hermione licked her lips and then ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft. He groaned never breaking eye contact, and his hands tangled in her hair as she wrapped her lips around him to take his entire length until he hit the back of her throat. Cormac thought he would come right then and there if this damn magical cock ring wasn't wrapped so tightly around his dick.

Surprisingly, Hermione pulled back only after one swallow and Cormac’s jaw dropped when he saw the cock ring between her teeth. 

She had freed him. 

Without a second thought, Cormac grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet, lifting her up and setting her on the counter of sinks. His hand roughly grasped the bottom of her dress, and it took everything in him to not rip it from her body. 

She lifted her bum so he could trail the dress up her hips, but he wanted to see all of her, so he kept lifting it until it was completely off. 

True to her word, Hermione was bare beneath the dress and the sight caused Cormac to close his eyes and breathe through his nose. 

“Dear Merlin, you are to fucking die for,” Cormac whispered and then shoved her legs open. He could see her pussy already glistened and with one sure stroke, he sank deep within her. Her loud gasp echoed against the tiles and she leaned back against the mirror. Attacking her neck again, one hand gripped her hip and the other cupped her breast. 

His rhythm was hard and fast, and he had to pull her back to the edge of the counter after each deep thrust into her center. Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly and let him take what he wanted, moaning and damn near screaming as he slammed inside of her. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you for _years_ ,” Cormac groaned into her neck, trailing his lips down to her other breast and biting down on her nipple. 

Hermione cried out and dug her nails into the skin of his arms. 

Cormac continued his demanding pace until he couldn't take it anymore, he’d been throbbing and leaking all night. Finally letting loose inside of her, he emptied his entire load and groaned loudly, shooting more than he had in a long time. 

Taking a moment to steady his racing heart, he slid out of her and dropped to his knees like she had before. “Your turn.”

He didn’t give her a moment to protest when his mouth covered her whole center. His tongue slipped out and trailed from her pucker all the way to her clit. 

Cormac didn’t mind the combination of their fluids on his tongue, it was just working on making him hard all over again. 

Hermione gasped and her hand threaded into his hair. 

“Oh, god,” she cried out and her eyes closed as her head fell back against the mirror. 

“Oh no,” Cormac said, pulling his lips free from her clit and pinched her nipple, “You open those eyes right now.”

Hermione’s eyes popped open and she let out a little yelp at his attention to her nipple. Matching his gaze, she kept her eyes open when he lowered his mouth back to her pussy. 

His tongue shoved into her and rubbed unrelenting along her walls. Then, he brought a hand up and replaced his tongue with two fingers that plunged deep inside and started thrusting faster than his dick had. 

He pressed his tongue against her clit roughly, flicking and licking in deep strokes, in turn, until he heard Hermione’s breathing change. Her chest rose and fell faster until she was squeezing her eyes shut and crying out her release. Cormac didn’t relent, however, he punished her clit with even rougher strokes until Hermione cried out again and squirted all over his face and down his chin. 

Only then, did Cormac lean back on his haunches. His breath came out in small pants as if he had just ran laps around the Quidditch stadium, and Hermione’s was no different. 

“Fucking hell,” Hermione panted. 

“I’ve been working up to that all night, love,” Cormac smirked and licked his lips, grabbing a paper towel to wipe his chin and neck. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” Hermione admitted, her voice far off and dreamy as if in a daze. 

“Well, I apologize for other men’s failures. If you see this continuing, I can promise you will only ever come that hard from now on,” Cormac stood up and drew her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

“So you really want a second date then? This isn’t just a one-off?” Hermione asked and looked at him while tilting her head to the side in curiosity. 

Cormac’s jaw dropped and he took a step away, but stayed close enough that he could still hold her. 

“Hermione, this was never just going to be a one-off for me. I would be honored to have you for the rest of my life, or at least, as long as you’d have me,” Cormac admitted, his eyes flitting around her face to see any minute reaction she might give. 

“Oh…” Hermione whispered, her eyes widening, “Really?”

“Yes. I know this is only the first date, but I’d like to work up to being exclusive with you.”

“But the Quidditch columns… and the magazines?” Hermione mentioned.

Cormac shook his head. “I won’t lie to you and say they’re wrong, but I couldn’t have the only woman I’ve ever wanted, so yes. I played around a bit.”

Hermione sucked in a quick breath. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh,” Cormac smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I’d… I actually had a lot of fun tonight, Cormac. And… I’d love to go on another date with you. Many more,” Hermione smiled softly and kissed his chin. 

“Well, that’s a relief. So, how about dessert?” Cormac asked. 

“Did you want to put your little friend back on?” Hermione teased and lifted the cock ring from where she had put it on the counter. 

“Uh, how about we save him for the next date? If you don’t mind, love,” Cormac chuckled and Hermione joined in. 

“I’m not going to apologize for that,” Hermione admitted with a raised brow. 

“Nor should you, you definitely taught me a very valuable lesson. Naughty letters will only be sent after eight at night from now on,” Cormac laughed and placed kisses all up and down her neck. 

Hermione giggled and leaned away from his lips when he found a very sensitive tickle spot. 

Cormac laughed and squeezed her sides, relishing when she cried out and laughed harder. 

“Okay, okay, let’s get dressed and get back to our table so the poor waiter doesn’t think we’ve done a runner,” Hermione conceded and hopped down from the counter, not taking into account how close Cormac’s hips were to hers. She effectively rubbed her still soaking pussy all the way down his hardening shaft. Cormac groaned and closed his eyes.

“Really?”

“Hermione, you are literally mouth-watering, yes, really,” Cormac groaned and focused on not quelling his rising boner. 

“Huh, good to know I’m so tempting for you,” she smirked and picked up her wand, waving it over the both of them to remove them of their various bodily fluids. The cool sensation helped him to calm down and he pulled on his pants and trousers. Finding his belt, he pulled that on, too, until his entire outfit was back to rights. 

Hermione had several love bites gracing her neck, but other than that, looked put back together once she ran her fingers through her straightened hair. 

“Why did you do this, by the way?” Cormac asked leaning against her back and holding up a strand of her hair. 

“All the pictures showed you with witches who had straight hair,” Hermione shrugged. 

“I like your curls better, but do whatever you want because you’re obviously still very attractive like this,” Cormac leaned down and kissed her neck again. He rubbed his hips against her backside once and pinched her arse hard for good measure before stepping away.

Hermione yelped and turned to him swiftly, playfully glaring at him and smacking his arm. 

Cormac shrugged, “I’m an ass man.”

Hermione shook her head and laughed as they walked out into the restaurant together to have an actual dessert. 

So caught up in each other, neither noticed when an elderly lady finally exited the stall and fanned herself as she went to wash her hands at the sink. 

“50 points to Gryffindor,” Minerva McGonagall whispered under her breath and smirked to herself.

  
  



End file.
